


An Alpha's Nature

by oatsandcocoa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Danny gets hurt, Ethan likes Danny's scars, Fluff, M/M, but doesn't want him to have more, mate!Danny, protective!Ethan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatsandcocoa/pseuds/oatsandcocoa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nature of an alpha is to be protective. Not just of its pack, but especially of its mate. Once an alpha werewolf has found its soul mate, it will do anything in its power to keep them safe, no matter the cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alpha's Nature

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote after being asked to do something about Ethan "adoring" Danny's scars.

_The nature of an alpha is to be protective. Not just of its pack, but especially of its mate. Once an alpha werewolf has found its soul mate, it will do anything in its power to keep them safe, no matter the cost._

It was a feeling, an instinct that accompanied Ethan wherever he went, always present no matter what he did. Keep Danny safe. Danny was everything Ethan wanted in a mate: He was strong, intelligent, kind and he balanced out Ethan’s short comings. Where the werewolf was hot headed and impulsive, Danny was calm and patient, more often than not keeping Ethan’s temper at bay with words or a touch. According to Aiden, Ethan looked at the human as if he’d hung the moon. And, to some extent, that was true. Danny was Ethan’s anchor; he kept him in control during the full moon. Thinking of the Hawaiian’s dimpled smile, or the way his eyes shone when he was happy, the warm tone of his voice, it kept Ethan sane. So, naturally, he’d murder whoever treated Danny badly.

Because, contrary to popular belief, Beacon Hills was not completely homophobia free. So, when he and Danny went home after a couple of hours of dancing at Jungle, and they were being called names by some morons who crossed their path, he didn’t do anything because Danny was holding his hand, keeping him grounded. But when his mate told them to fuck off, and one of them flicked a switch blade right in Danny’s face, Ethan lost it. The guy was up against the wall faster than he could look, Ethan’s forearm blocking his windpipe, feet not touching the ground. “If you EVER touch my boyfriend again, I will rip out each and every one of your fingers and FEED them to you!” he growled, eyes flashing red for a second. He let go abruptly, the guy falling down to the ground and gasping for air desperately, shaking like a leaf. Ethan proceeded to glare at the rest of them and then turned to Danny, who had a cut on his cheek that was bleeding quite a bit, despite his mate’s attempts to stop it with his shirt. He gently pulled Danny’s hand away from his face and pressed a paper tissue he had pulled from his pocket against the cut. “Are you alright?” Ethan asked softly, his other hand caressing Danny’s cheek. “Yeah, I’m fine…,” Danny replied and took over the tissue, “Thanks, Eth”. 

They lay on Danny’s bed on top of the covers. Ethan slowly let his hands and lips wander over his mate’s chest and stomach, nuzzling the warm smooth skin with his nose, until his fingers found the scars on Danny’s side. Reminders of the surgery, reminders that Danny was a survivor, reminders that he was human. Ethan’s eyes flashed red again, and this time they stayed that way, as he traced the raised skin with his lips. Ethan loved Danny’s scars. As a werewolf, he didn’t have any. But Danny was human, so wonderfully human, and every night when Ethan explored his body anew and he didn’t find any cuts, bruises or scars that hadn’t been there before they had met, a sense of pride and accomplishment filled his chest. 

Not tonight, though. Ethan whined deep in his chest as his eyes stopped on the cut on Danny’s cheek. He had failed to protect his mate, had failed to keep Danny from being harmed. The human was having none of it, though. Long, slender fingers grabbed Ethan’s face and turned his attention towards Danny’s eyes, as loving and warm as always. “Don’t, Ethan. Don’t blame yourself for this. I know your instinct is to protect me, and that you feel like you didn’t. I’m fine, baby, it’s just a cut,” Danny said and pulled him down for a kiss, loving and tender. “It’s my fault you were hurt, I should’ve seen the knife coming,” Ethan whispered, lips inches away from Danny’s. Danny wanted to protest, but Ethan cut him off: “Danny, you are the most important _everything_ in my life. You are what keeps me sane, what keeps me from giving in to the full moon. You _are_ my own moon, Danny, _my moon_ , and you always will be”. Danny didn’t know what to say, so he just poured everything he felt, the attraction, affection, love and devotion into a kiss, before Ethan rolled off him and pulled Danny against his chest, wrapping himself around his mate. 

_The nature of an alpha is to be protective. Not just of its pack, but especially of its mate. Once an alpha werewolf has found its soul mate, it will do anything in its power to keep them safe, no matter the cost._

If anything happened to Danny, Ethan wouldn’t know what he’d do. Tonight had been a slip-up, and it would never happen again.


End file.
